the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamek
Kamek Is an old, Yet powerful magikoopa and apparent advistor to Bowser , he apparently has a high rank in the Koopa Kingdom army (or Koopa Troop), since during this time he used to raised and took control of his army until bowser was old enough, he is the main villain alongside Bowser, and assists the Koopalings against Mario Physical Description Kamek wears a blue hat with a white band on it,he also wears a big blue robe and brown shoes, He wears mainly wears blue clothes. Personality Kamek is Bowser's advisor and former caretaker. He is fiercely loyal to Bowser to a fault and will do pretty much anything for him, making him quite the stereotypical right-hand man at times. He never questions any command from Bowser or his family and does whatever task he's told to do, including going on snack runs and dressing himself up as Princess Peach to lure in the Mario Bros. Despite how he talks (which is, at times, rather comical and incredibly casual), Kamek is incredibly evil. He created the tension between the Yoshi and the Koopa, as well as fueled the tension between Bowser and the Mario bros. Initially, Bowser just saw the Mario Bros as nuissances, but Kamek saw they would cause much trouble in the future and intended to destroy them before they would hinder his prince. This of course failed, but that's part of the history. When they all grow up, there's a huge tension between the parties. Given Kamek's twisted nature, the tutelage he gave Bowser easily twisted their already shakey relationship into an all-out feud (the repeated defeats undoubtedly didn’t help either). Kamek knew from the start that the Mario Bros would cause his prince great difficulty, so most likely, Kamek trained Bowser to be stronger and fiercer to counteract that future he saw. Kamek rarely shows remorse (he seems to get quite the enjoyment out of evil and causing chaos). He has no problem attempting to destroy the Mario Bros and the entire Yoshi clan, kidnapping the baby Mario Bros, and pilfering the entire Yoshi Cookie supply while the Yoshis were being attacked by Shroobs. Kamek is incredibly smart. He is a very capable engineer, and (as shown in Mario Party DS) keeps a very large library filled with books,Kamek is also rather arrogant, believing himself to be prime Koopa and superior to the Mario Bros. He can get along with other people as he doesn't particularly hate them but he believes humans and Mushroom people are below the Koopas. Kamek's Powers & Ablities As Bowser's right-hand man and leader of the Magikoopas (possibly alongside Kammy Koopa) Kamek has immense (and perhaps unparalleled) magical powers, which he has demonstrated in several games. He can use his magic for a multitude of different effects, such as the usual magic bolt used by the Magikoopas, being capable of turning rubble into living enemies, damage his foes, etc. Amongst his most powerful feats of magic are the ability to change the landscape to make battles much more difficult for Mario and Co. and even alter the size of living beings, mostly enlarging foes to gigantic size, Bowser being perhaps most astonishing example to date, growing to such size that even lava was harmless, even though in previous games it defeated him. He can also use this ability to shrink his foes, but he mostly uses the former. He is capable of flight through his broom, and is capable of telportation. The fact that during New Super Mario Bros: Wii. he used his magic to aid the Koopalings, strongly implies he's much more powerful than them in magic, likewise he has no physical prowess whatsoever. His magic is powerful enough that during Super Mario Galaxy one blast of magic, was sufficient to literally catapult Mario into space. Gallery Too be added. Triva *Kamek lacks roy's laziness as well as bowser. *Kamek is evil and intelligent. Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Main Antagonists Category:Chararcters who have been in other tv shows Category:Demon Characters Category:Adults